


【爱忠】香槟玫瑰

by qdhz



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qdhz/pseuds/qdhz
Summary: 写得有点流水账
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, 梦忠, 爱忠, 神道爱之介/菊池忠
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【爱忠】香槟玫瑰

“过几天是情人节，我有一个约会，你帮我准备一下。”爱之介正在签着一堆文件，突然开口说道。  
菊池忠正站在一边整理他签好的文件，听见这话差点混乱了手中的纸。  
"你这是什么反应，很惊讶？不乐意？"爱之介抬头瞟了他一眼，正好把这些小动作看进了眼里。  
菊池忠稍微思索了一下，他的上司最近没有什么感兴趣的新人，之前的那些也都不了了之了，突然搞这一出真有些莫名其妙。  
"还是照以前的标准办吗？"他开口问了，毕竟对这个约会对象一无所知，以往无非也就是订个高级餐厅之类的，但是在情人节这天约会的话......  
"以前是什么标准？"神道爱之介观察着他认真思索的表情挑了下眉，"这次要正式一些，但是是私人性质的约会，就去最合我胃口的那家餐厅，要最里面靠窗的位置，晚上也不回神道家，顺便订了旁边的酒店，其他的你自己看着来就行，还用我多说吗？"  
情人节约会，还全按自己的胃口来吗，菊池忠想。  
"我明白了。"他微微低头应下来。  
"虽然我也不希望你太过于有主见，但是也不要让你的主人太费口舌比较好。"他把做完的工作放到一边去会见客人，留菊池忠善后。

今天结束工作回到住处有些晚了，菊池忠遵循着自己的习惯褪了衣物先去洗澡。时间充裕的时候他会选择在浴缸泡半个小时，但明显今天有些晚了，他只能匆匆淋十分钟。热水让他身体肌肉连带紧绷的精神都放松下来。放空的大脑让他忍不住想今天的事，哪怕神道爱之介几乎所有的事都有他经手，但有时候还是很难猜透他的心思。他想得出了神，一不小心忘了时间愣神中超了五分钟。他只好放弃睡前的阅读，一边想着自己不该在揣测上司约会对象这种事上浪费时间，一边躺下在黑暗中让自己心思平静下来进入睡眠。

第二天他寻了时间去花店提前订花，原来卖他玫瑰的店员今天不在，店里有一个看起来像是店长一样的女人。她热情地迎上来招呼："欢迎光临，请问您需要点什么呢？花都是今天刚到的，很新鲜呢。"  
"我要订一束花，情人节当天要用的那种。"他四下打量一圈，各式各样的花确实都很漂亮，但在他看来好像没什么区别。  
"情人节的话是送给女朋友约会用的吧，用红玫瑰就再好不过了。"店长看这个年轻人只是打量，话不多的样子，也没有提出什么要求，于是开口提议道。  
红玫瑰。不知道是不是送同一个人，但是之前送过几次，如果这次还安排红玫瑰的话，会被感觉无趣吧。  
"之前在这买过几次红玫瑰，您不在，是店员卖给我的。有没有其他合适的种类呢？"他向店主征求意见。  
"啊......原来是这样，我看看......"店长想了一下，在花堆里翻找着，"香槟玫瑰怎么样？花语是唯一的挚爱，特别适合送给情人呢，您看起来就像是对待情人很忠贞的人。"她笑着把奶油色的花朵递到菊池忠面前。  
忠贞吗，有些扭曲的关系里的忠贞是否也能配得上这种花朵呢。何况这也不属于他，属于另外两个人，所以怎样都好吧。  
都无所谓，他想。"好的，请为我预定一束，情人节当天我会来取。"他为女店长的热情道了谢，然后回去做别的工作。

今天就是二月十四日。菊池忠想了一下今天的行程。上午要去机场接去外地开会的神道爱之介，然后回神道本家，下午工作完要先去取订好的花束。

"你准备的怎么样？"  
"按照您的吩咐准备好了，希望您满意，爱之介大人。"  
"很好。"爱之介闭上眼睛，"等回本家姑母要是在，就说我明天还要出差，先去休息了。"  
他们回去之后姑母都不在，只有管家和几个仆人，菊池忠特意吩咐了他们不要去打扰神道爱之介休息，午饭也不用特意准备。  
他看对方进门休息，自己转身到书房处理了一下剩下的工作，盯着神道爱之介带回来的会议报告有些出神，想着什么时候去叫醒他。他一边担心时间会拖得有些晚，一边又想让自己的主人多休息一会，赶早班飞机看起来有些疲惫的样子。一直到三点钟，他站在门口犹豫着要不要敲门，门突然从里面打开了，两个人都吓了一跳。  
"你在干什么。"他声音有些不悦。  
"......准备叫您起床。"  
"知道了，"他改善了一下语气，"帮我找件衣服，我去洗澡。"  
菊池忠松了口气，走进衣帽间里挑选着。他略过了那些束人的西装，选了一件私人性质的大衣。他很少看对方穿这件衣服，但是今天或许可以。  
神道爱之介看见他选的衣服挑了挑眉，也没说什么。他总是很信任菊池忠的安排，大部分时候都会穿他选的衣服。

"这好像不是去餐厅的路。"神道爱之介坐在车里，看着窗外判断行进的路线。  
"是，我订了一束花。"  
菊池忠捧了一束奶黄色的玫瑰回到车里，密闭的空间瞬间弥漫了鲜花的清香。神道爱之介把花接过去端详了一会："这算是你准备的惊喜吗？"  
"应该说是您准备的才对。"  
"很漂亮，"他低头闻了闻，"真是听话的狗。"  
菊池忠没回答他，沉默地把车开到餐厅门口。神道爱之介下了车。他没来得及问自己是直接回去还是在这里等着比较好，所以没直接离开。在驾驶座上坐了一会他也没看见对方的身影走向门口，正感到有些奇怪的时候突然听见有人敲车窗的笃笃声。  
"我要等多久，你不下车难道要我请你下车吗？"那是神道爱之介的声音，他愣了一下，虽然有些不明所以，但还是打开车门。  
"拿着，跟我进去。"神道爱之介把花塞到他怀里。  
"我进去不太好吧......"神道爱之介根本没理他，径直走在前面。菊池忠没办法，只能跟上去。他脑子急速转着，思考对方到底在玩哪一出，如果一会要自己站在旁边看着别人吃饭会有多尴尬。就这样一路被引着走到座位旁，他看着神道爱之介坐在桌子一边，自己只好保持距离站在他旁边。  
"站着干什么，坐到对面去。"他开口道。  
“为什么？”菊池忠根本没反应过来他什么意思。  
“废话，陪我吃饭啊，站在那要我喂你吗。”他笑了一下，“你以为我约了别人？”  
菊池忠还沉浸在上司并没有约别人，只是自己出来吃饭的震惊中，他犹豫着坐到了对面，“但是我什么都没准备……”  
“这些不都是你安排的吗，所有这一切。”神道爱之介开口打断他，“花是你额外买的，我就当是你送我的了。”  
“花……对，是香槟玫瑰……”

“我知道花语是什么。”  
“真是，没人能比自己养的狗忠心啊。”


End file.
